Afraid of Little Things
by Juura99
Summary: Kiba deals with a cockroach while Hinata stands on a chair in fear, watching as the brave boy fights the icky little bug. But for all his boasting, even Kiba can get scared of some little things...


**Hello all! ^_^ How're you doin? Good? Good!**

**This little one-shot was just something I became inspired by...mainly by a situation that I've been in personally.**

**I'm dedicating this little ficlet to FullMetalGary for being such an amazing reviewer, a dedicated reader, an amusing speaker and all around an epic person. If I had the ability, I would put him in a glass jar and keep him on my windowsill! *imagines chibi-gary crawling around leaves and twigs in jar* ... Hehehe. =w= (U scared bro? XD)  
><strong>

**Warnings: None to speak of really...Maybe some crude language, I guess...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I have no ownership.**

* * *

><p>"AAH! KIBA COME QUICKLY!"<p>

Kiba jumped out of his seat, running down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What is it? What's wrong? Hinata?" he asked frantically, his head swishing from side to side in search of danger. "Is there a fire? An axe murderer? A psychotic hobo begging for sex to save his penis from withering?"

Hinata was standing up on a chair, holding her hands to her chest. She pointed somewhere on the floor.

"It's a c-cockroach!" she squeaked, her face twisted in disgust. "G-get it out Kiba!"

Kiba looked down and sure enough there was a large cockroach slowly crawling across the floor as if it had all the time in the world. He looked back at Hinata, seeing the way she was cringing every time it moved. Kiba wasn't exactly fond of bugs himself, and if any landed on him he would swat them away in a heartbeat. But to jump up onto a chair...

"Hinata, why didn't you just squish it?" he asked even as he moved to get a broom. Hinata shuddered.

"I h-hate squishing bugs! It g-grosses me out! I j-just can't bring m-myself to do it!" she said shakily and Kiba sent her a bewildered look. While he disliked having bugs land on him or crawl on him, he had no issues with squishing the little shits.

Shrugging and guessing this was just a girl thing that he would never understand he walked over to where the cockroach was now sitting, its long feelers twitching.

"Well Mr. Roach, I'm afraid your time on earth has come to an end. I'll be your reaper this evening," Kiba said with a smirk, holding the broom up. The roach's feelers twitched once and then Kiba slammed the broom down, hitting the thing with the hard bit at the top of the bristles. He grinned and pulled the broom away, looking at the flattened bug.

"There we go! Mr. Roachy-kins is now deceased. You can come down now Hina—"

"AH! I-It's still alive!" Hinata shrieked, pointing wildly. Kiba looked down and sure enough the roach was crawling away from him, a small trail of white sludge left behind.

"Mother-bitch is a zombie!" he said with wide eyes, stepping over and smashing it with the broom again. He lifted it, waiting.

The cockroach began to crawl again.

"No!" Kiba hit it again, and then again, and then four times more just to be safe. He pulled back, panting slightly while Hinata nervously peered over his shoulder.

"I-Is it d-dead?" she asked softly and Kiba stared at the bug for a moment longer.

It started to move.

"Oh hell no!" Kiba snarled, tossing the broom aside and lifting his foot. "Fine! If Mr. Broom can't do the job, Mr. Converse sure as shit can!" he declared before stomping twice.

He lifted his shoe, seeing the cockroach literally flattened. White goo was surrounding its edges and one of its legs had broken off.

"Ha! How'd you like that Mr. Roach_!_?" he said happily.

The roach crawled forward weakly, one feeler still twitching.

Kiba let out a roar.

"That's it!" He stomped over to the counter and pulled open a drawer, "it was just a bug at first, but now this little shit is messing with me!" he pulled out a large butcher knife, grinning as he peered at his reflection. "Shit just got real now Mr. Roach!"

He spun around; advancing upon the squashed insect as it valiantly struggled across the linoleum floor, attempting to escape under the fridge. Grinning manically Kiba crouched down while Hinata just cringed at how close he was getting to it.

"Why _hello_ there, Mr. Roach. You look like you've had a tough life," Kiba said in an understanding tone. Hinata was starting to get worried about his mental health. "Well fret no more, my good insect, I'm a doctor and I'm here to put you out of your misery. All with one," he lifted the knife, "clean," he poised it over the cockroach, point down. "_Cut_!"

Kiba stabbed the little roach squarely in the middle and smiled, lifting it up and moving over to the dustbin.

"Farewell Mr. Roach. May you burn in the fiery depths of cockroach hell!" he said, flicking the dead insect into the bin and scraping the knife along the edges to clean off any goo before he went and tossed it in the sink. He held his hand out to Hinata and she finally climbed down, looking relieved.

"T-thank you K-Kiba!" she sighed, placing a hand over her heart. "I really h-hate bugs," she mumbled. Kiba laughed, patting her shoulder lightly before placing his hands on his hips and smirking proudly.

"Ah, bugs don't scare me! They're so little, what harm could they do?" he said and Hinata smiled slightly.

"You're b-brave," she complimented and Kiba grinned wider.

"Yep! Hehehe," his eyes trailed to the wall behind Hinata and then they bulged, "heh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Hinata jumped at Kiba's high pitched scream, and she blinked rapidly as his arm started jabbing past her face. He made several incoherent noises and Hinata stared at him in shock before turning to see what he was pointing at.

A spider was crawling down the wall. It was about the size of her thumbnail altogether and a dark brown colour. It seemed to be making a web.

"K-Kiba," she started, turning around to tell him it was a harmless little thing. She froze when she saw Kiba standing on a chair, screeching wildly as he pointed at the innocent arachnid.

"GET IT OUT!"

"B-but Kiba—"

"SMASH IT! SQUISH IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"I-it's so tiny! It w-won't hurt you—"

"AAH! IT'S COMING CLOSER! HINATA, KILL IT NOW BEFORE IT GETS ME!"

Hinata flinched as Kiba's screeching became louder and more frantic and she sighed, moving to fetch the broom.

Looks like she wasn't the only one afraid of little things.

* * *

><p><strong>... ¬_¬ I would be Kiba...I hate spiders! DX Although, I swear I don't scream when I see them!...Only when they start making a mad dash towards me do I start going crazy. Otherwise I usually just back out of the room and get someone to get rid of it.<strong>

**My sister is like Hinata...she hates squishing bugs, but she's not scared of them. Cockroaches, however, are her worst nightmare. She cannot stand them, so if she ever sees one she gets me to kill it. Those buggers are hard to kill! It's like they have health bars! O_O**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Especially FullMetalGary! ^_^ See you all in another story!**


End file.
